Reboot
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What if you could redo your life over...what if you could literally turn off and restart it. It may have been a joke at the time, but Mail Jeevas unknowingly sets the stage to 'Reboot' his life. Perhaps starting over won't change the outcome...only provide the same tragic end...but Mail was ready try.He was a gamer; he could defeat the main boss 'KIRA' and...Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Reboot**

**Summary: What if you could redo your life over...what if you could literally turn off and restart it. It may have been a joke at the time, but Mail Jeevas unknowingly sets the stage to '**_**Reboot**_**' his life, and in addition, he gives L Lawliet, and Mihael Keehl another chance at life. Perhaps starting over won't change the outcome...only provide the same tragic end...but Mail was ready try. He was a gamer; he could defeat the main boss 'KIRA' and save the lives of his fellow players as well! Or so he hoped...**

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt**

**Rated: M for Mature Content in Later Chapters**

**-x-x-x-**

**January**

**26**

**2010**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt looked into the review mirror of his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, his gloved fingers parting as he took his fag in hand and took a drag before pulling the cancer stick from between his lips as he took a sharp right.

He placed it back between his lips, a foreboding feeling in his heart as he observed his surroundings. "Damn! The cars got ahead of me; how many damn bodyguards does woman need?!"

He shook his head and cursed mentally as he was forced to swerve into a stop, suddenly surrounded by no less than a dozen federal black cars.

His watch flashed from his wrist which he covered with his shirt, it'd been flashing since twelve in the morning, the second today became today. _'Worst case scenario...'_ he grabbed something from the passenger seat. It looked like a detonator of some kind...and in some ways, he guessed it was. He got out with his hands held high, "Hey, c'mon," speaking as a memory flashed before him.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**February**_

_**1**_

_**2000**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_You..."_

_Green eyes turned to an old woman sitting on the bench across from where he stood. At a first glance, the woman looked like a cracked statue, but at closer inspection, Matt could see that those __**cracks**__ were scars._

"_You talkin' to me?" He asked, a pair of orange tinted goggles covered his eyes with messy auburn red hair falling over the black straps of said goggles._

"_I see something..."_

"_...and?" He pocketed both hands slightly unnerved by the mystic like air around the elder woman. On another note, he didn't really like talking to strangers in the first place, and not for any of those 'stranger danger' reasons, but because what few things he did have to say he'd rather not waste on people he didn't know._

"_Death...is in your future..."_

_Matt laughed, "Death is in everyone's future. We all die...sooner or later." He turned to leave._

"_Your birthday is today...yes?" The old woman croaked out._

_Matt froze, how anyone other than him, Mello, Near and the others at Wammy's Orphanage knew that, was beyond him. He supposed she could have heard someone say 'Happy Birthday' to him. It had happened frequently today, after all._

"_I believe...your name was...ah, I can't be sure..."_

_Matt sighed a breath of relief._

"_...but Matt, no...Mail, yes...that's it."_

_Matt turned his full attention to the woman and moved closer so that all she said was heard by him and him alone._

"_You will listen, now?"_

"_Obviously..."_

_She nodded and pulled out a silver grip with a red button atop it. "You play video games...yes?"_

"_...yeah..."_

"_Then, a gift. In exactly nine years, eleven months and twenty-five days...you will die. Nineteen years old...is too young for anyone to die, child...so I'll give you this gift. A reset button for your life, if ever you choose to use it, if for any reason you feel life should have gone differently, if not for yourself, someone else perhaps."_

"_...three thousand, six hundred and forty-seven days...till I die."_

_She cackled, "Till you die..."_

"_Can you give me a time as well?"_

"_I'm no angel or messenger to deliver you from death, Mail...I am but a passing stranger with a gift."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I can't give you all the pieces to the puzzle..."_

_He looked at the extended hand, it was boney and pale. He took the silver grip in his hand and looked at it curiously before turning his eyes back to the old woman, only to find her gone. He felt something touch his shoulder and brushed it off, watching a feather drift to the ground, he lifted it and frowned._

"_Happy Birthday...Mail..."_

_Matt grinned, setting his watch to a countdown of exactly eighty-seven thousand five hundred twenty-eight hours. '...game on.'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**January**

**26**

**2010**

**-x-x-x-**

"Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?" His thumb traced the button in a circular motion. He'd been ready for this, in case it really happened. "You got me." He looked at the guns pointing at him; he was a genius, he knew that they'd fire. "I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident." It didn't mean he shouldn't _try_ to reason logic with them. "That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoot-"

**-Bang! bang! bang! bang! bang! Bang...!-**

"What an idiot. You probably wouldn't have told us anything, anyway. And, death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira."

Matt slid down the door of his car, his thumb pressed hard on the button in the sudden shock of being assaulted by so many bullets at once. His eyes, lifeless behind his cracked orange goggles, were blurred with tears not allowed to fall.

Unknown to the world that would continue here...another was being created at that very moment. Life was going to change for a few people, but would the end be the same, or could the outcome possibly be changed?

Two worlds...with the same players...the same plotline...the same places and extreme events...is it possible that they have different paths to which one can walk?

**-x-x-x-**

**February**

**1**

**2000**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt blinked down curiously at his finger which was holding the button of the grip he'd been given only a short while ago. "...I...pressed it?"

"_Happy Birthday...Mail..."_

Matt frowned, "...Déjà vu?" He looked down at his other hand which held a white feather. He noted his watch blinking on his wrist and his eyes widened. _'...does that mean...'_ His hand suddenly gripped the air as the grip in his hand vanished from sight. _'I guess...I only have one life left.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one. I was playing with this idea for a few days, and, so...yeah; anyways, late Happy Birthday to Mail Jeevas (Matt), who would be twenty-three today if he were still alive. LOVE YOU MATT! Review and let me know what you think, Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reboot**

**Summary: What if you could redo your life over...what if you could literally turn off and restart it. It may have been a joke at the time, but Mail Jeevas unknowingly sets the stage to '**_**Reboot**_**' his life, and in addition, he gives L Lawliet, and Mihael Keehl another chance at life. Perhaps starting over won't change the outcome...only provide the same tragic end...but Mail was ready try. He was a gamer; he could defeat the main boss 'KIRA' and save the lives of his fellow players as well! Or so he hoped...**

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt**

**Rated: M for Mature Content in Later Chapters**

**-x-x-x-**

**February**

**1**

**2000**

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi! Matt~"

Matt snapped out of his trance and turned to see Mello standing behind him. He looked down at the feather before pocketing it and turning to his blonde haired friend. "Mello, you seem to be particularly irritated today."

"Shut up! It's your birthday, what do you want?"

"...is it with rules and restrictions that you ask me that?"

Mello frowned, "Why? What do you want?"

A car flashed in Matt's head and he laughed, "How about a red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454?"

He looked at Matt in surprise, "...yeah, restrictions. It has to be realistic for a ten year old."

"I don't need anything Mell, though...it is a little cold out, why don't we just go inside? I don't feel like celebrating my birthday much anyways..."

Mello noted how his auburn red haired friend continued to glance back at the bench beside them. "What's going on in your head, Matt? Normally you'd be begging me for a game of some sort."

"Begging? What am I...a dog?"

Mello grinned, wrapping an arm over Matt's shoulder, "Yep! Red rover, red rover~" He chuckled as he guided Matt back inside the orphanage.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt watched his friend knock an Albino back into a wall, it was strange. Under normal circumstances, he would laugh at the kids misfortune of crossing Mello's path...Right now though, he wanted to walk off and not see this happen. It felt wrong! Why though? "Hey Mels, leave him alone, he's not worth the time." That felt wrong too. What was wrong with him?!

Mello looked at Matt curiously, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, I have an exam to study for anyways."

Matt followed after his temperamental friend, sparing a look at Near who stared back with wonderment in his gray eyes. _'Shit, if I'm not careful, I'll become some kind of gay protagonist...' _Walking into his and Mello's room, he noticed Mello was standing and waiting for him with his arms crossed and a frown firmly in place. _'Damn...I'm in trouble...'_

"What the hell was that Matt?!"

Matt shut the door, not at all surprised that Mello was upset with him. He had never interrupted in Mello's pastime with Near before, so the change would obviously upset the blonde. "Nothing, I just didn't feel like seeing it today."

"What, you feel sick or some shit?"

"Not quite...I felt...in debt..."

Mello's eyes widened and he walked in a deathly slow pace towards him. "You should _never_ feel in debt to that Albino freak...what happened that made you feel that way?!"

"N-nothing...I mean, I don't know what happened."

"You're making no sense, Matt."

Matt nodded, "I know, it makes no sense to me either. I just...Mello, it feels like I've done this all before. I've lived this already...I don't know..."

"What, you mean like some kind of déjà vu shit?"

Matt frowned, but after thinking about it, he nodded. "Yes, actually. It feels exactly like that. Like it's all happened before, event after event, like..." he looked at his Gameboy advance lying on his bed and frowned._ "A reset button..."_

"What?!" Mello moved closer so that he was only a few inches from his friend. "A reset button?"

Matt shrugged and sighed, "Yeah...like I pressed a reset button to my life...and started over at my last known saved spot."

"Life isn't some game...Matt."

"...you don't believe me, do you?"

Mello scoffed, "You're honestly asking?"

Matt shook his head and fell back on his bed, not bothering with his game. He stared up at the ceiling as he let his thoughts roam. It was a little weird that he actually goes along with this type of out-of-the-world thinking, but really, what else could explain all of his strange feelings of déjà vu? _'I know it happened...somehow, I reset my life...how do I know if I'm making the same mistakes though?'_

Mello watched him a while longer before shaking his head and going to his desk to study for his exam. He had been telling the truth earlier when he said he had one coming up, and he had no intention of failing it or falling behind.

He would just have to keep an eye on Matt for the next couple of weeks. He was probably just feeling sick or something. Whatever it was, hopefully, would blow over quickly, and he'd be able to return back to beating the shit out of Near.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but it didn't require any more length than what was given. The next chapter will be slightly longer if it goes in accordance to my thoughts. Tell me what you guys think, Nyan~ Also, if you guys like Gundam Wing, I just posted a new story, Office Romance, which is a Duo-Heero fic.**

**Summary: **"I work Monday through Wednesday, off Thursday, work Friday and I'm off Saturday and Sunday...from the waist up...I'm all work." Heero quirked a brow and turned to his new assistant as he laid out his 'ground rules'. "And what are you from the waist down?" Duo smirked, "We aren't that close yet."


End file.
